In Case of Murder
by Honestly tell me a lie
Summary: In case of murder, hire the top lawyer around. In case of murder, let him call all the shots. In case of murder, fall in love. When someone kills her fiance, Yumi is left as the prime suspect with no one but her laywer, Ulrich, fighting for her.
1. Interigation Room

**AN: Alright new story! We'll see how far this one gets. Don't count on it, too much.**

**Read and review, I could use some good news, xP**

"I swear I didn't do it!" Her voice had escalated from a mere whisper to a full on scream as she banged her fist on the table. Her blood shot eyes and tear stained face showed no signs of weakness, only anger and frustration. The supply of tears in her eyes had been exhausted, and she found expressing her frustration through her voice was much less painful. Her fist clenched tighter as the detective placed his right hand on the cold metal table, leaning down so the two were face to face.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yumi Ishiyama, you expect me to believe that you took no part in this crime? Your fiancé is dead, killed in your own living room, with a knife from your kitchen, doors locked. Your alibi doesn't check out, and we've got a witness willing to testify she saw you leave the house after the approximated time William was killed." He leaned in closer to her face, "You still sticking to your story?"

She snarled, "I wouldn't kill him, I love him. I loved him." Her long nails pierced into the palms of her hands, droplets of blood leaked out of the cuts. Yumi winced. "Why won't you believe me? Where's my lawyer. I want my lawyer!" her chair slid backwards as she pushed against the table, which was bolted into the floor. She stood, and faced the drab grey wall. The detective sighed and turned towards the door, whispering something to his colleague, who exited and scurried down the hall. The click of his thick sole shoes echoed in her ears, until it slowly faded into silence.

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm not talking without my lawyer." She pulled the chair back to the table and plopped down lazily. Her eyes darted quickly to the floor

He rolled his eyes, "So be it. You're only putting off the inevitable." Mimicking her, he dragged a heavy chair over to the table, placed so the black faced the table. He sat across from her, leaning on his elbows which rested on the top of the chair.

Slowly, she lifted her head, "Who are you?" He smirked.

"Your worst enemy. Why?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I may as well know who you are, since you are so set on ruining my life. I'm serious, who are you?"

He rested his head in the palms of his hands, "Detective Harloy. My partner is Detective Wilson. He's contacting your lawyer now." Yumi nodded and returned to looking at the hard floor. Harloy's hard eyes continued to examine her from his seat across the table.

As the door busted open, both parties twisted their heads to look at who had arrived. Jumping from her seat, Yumi nearly knocked over the chair, "Mr. Stern! I am so glad to see you. They don't believe me, they don't believe me!" She was outraged, suddenly in hysterics as she fell into her lawyer's arms.

"Calm down, Yumi. We'll settle this. Sit down, common. We'll get you a drink of water." She nodded, searching blindly with her left hand for the chair, clinging to Ulrich with her right. Gently, he sat her down in the chair, nodding at Mr. Wilson to get a glass of water for is client.

Mr. Harloy's cold eyes pierced through Yumi "So Mrs., or Ms. Ishiyama, tell us what happened that night, then."

**So what'd you think? Tell me by clicking the purple button! It won't hurt, I swear.**

**Aimee**


	2. Her side of the story

**AN: Theres a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, you've been warned.**

Sullen, she looked Detective Harloy in the eye, "The day he was killed, he had told me he needed me to do some errands for him." Her eyes began to water, "He told me to pick up his dry cleaning, do some grocery shopping, and put gas in our car. He always complained about the thing, on of those gas guzzlers that are horrible for the environment. We were going to buy a new car this spring."

Flashback to May 4th

_Yumi climbed into her black SUV, sliding her purse over to the passenger seat, after grabbing her keys. Routinely, she jabbed the keys in the ignition, immediately turning on the radio and AC. The clock read 6:45, the gas meter only fractions away from empty. She rolled her eyes, pressing the gas petal to the floor as she sped out of the long driveway, working her way towards the seldomly used road. Without caution, she turned right, ignoring the stop sign only a few houses down. _

_As she turned on to a busy street, she slowed down considerably. The woman in front of her slammed on the brakes, giving her quite the scare. Yumi cursed, this was going to take longer then she thought. _

Present

"I stopped at the gas station first; it took me something like 20 minutes to get there behind that twit." Ulrich snickered, "I'm being serious! I stopped at the Texaco off route 7. Paid by credit card, you can check my record."

Mr. Harloy jotted down notes, "We will be."

"I got back in the car, and went to the dry cleaners. Picked up his two suites, that took about 15 minutes, counting the drive. He never would use the dry cleaner near by, he said the service there wasn't friendly enough. William was a people person, you know."

"We know." A tear leaked from her left eye, and she let it fall to the hand which rested on her knee. A comforting hand made it way onto hers, and she slowly turned her head towards Ulrich, and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

She hesitated, and started again. "I drove 5 minutes to the store, and did the grocery shopping. That took me all of 45 minutes. I did the 20 minute drive back to the house, and was done."

The detective looked suspicious, "How'd you get in? The front door was locked when we got there."

"It's my house, too. I've got keys. But I went through the kitchen door, William was asleep on the couch when I left, I didn't want to wake him

_She turned the key in the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Tiptoeing onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen, she gently dropped the bags of groceries._

"The police didn't report any bags when they investigated." His voice was cocky, as if he was on to something.

Yumi raised her eyebrows, "I put the groceries away, and the bags were in the garbage. You can check that, too, if you'd like."

Mr. Harloy leaned back in his chair, "Yumi, your husband was dead, and you had time to put away the groceries?"

"I didn't know he was dead!" He voice cracked as she spoke, "It's not like I found his body in the living room, though, 'Oh well!' and went back to normal. He was my husband, how could that thought even go through your head?"

_Her long black skirt twirled as she put the milk away, dancing to the songs playing in her head. Remembering something, she took it back out and poured a small glass, removing two cookies from the jar next to her right hand. She placed one in her mouth, carrying the milk and glass in her hands. _

_Still dancing, she made her way into the living room. She placed the cookies on the side table next to the couch, circling around it to her husband. "Sweetie, would you like -"_

_Her hand lost grip of the milk, letting it plummet to the carpeting. Everything slowed down, and her mouth gaped open as she screamed. The white liquid mixed with the pool of blood at her feet, while she fell down to her knees. She reached forward to his lifeless body, coating her hands in the blood that was once his. _

_A few minutes later, Yumi came to her senses, jumping to her feet and fumbling for the phone._

She had begun to sob, her head heavy in her hands. "Are we done now?" Mr. Stern's voice shook the quiet room. The detectives nodded, and helped Yumi to stand. Her body went limp in his arms, and he shoved the woman over to Ulrich.

"She's your responsibility. Not mine."

Uneasy, Ulrich picked Yumi up. "I'll get you home," He whispered, glaring at the detective, who opened the door so the two could leave.

**AN: So what'd you think? Kinda confusing if you ask me, and I wrote it! I hope you like it so far, I promise it'll get fluffier in the chapters to come. **

**Aimee**


End file.
